


“Shh– No, no, don’t panic, love. You’re safe now.”

by GummiStories



Series: Malec dialogue prompts [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magnus is a good boyfriend, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Poor Alec, add on to another fic, inspired by another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: This is a bit of an add-on to a fic that I read and loved:https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299095/chapters/25280586Please go and read it so this makes sense!





	“Shh– No, no, don’t panic, love. You’re safe now.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myownway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One More Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299095) by [myownway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway). 



_“P-Please… don’t take him…” Alec whimpered, reaching up from his spot on the floor as Valentine stood above him, holding his newborn baby in his arms._

_“This one will grow up to be a great soldier, with all of this downworlder DNA combined he will be unstoppable” Valentine smirked, not paying attention to the baby’s weeping father who laid slack on the floor._

_“I would let you say goodbye, but what’s the point if you haven’t even said hello” Valentine continued as he turned to begin walking away with Alec’s child, wailing in his arms._

_“MAX! DON’T TAKE HIM FROM ME PLEASE!” Alec screamed attempting to pull himself, only to have his weak arms topple out from underneath him._

_“Alexander…”_

_“GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!” Alec continued; feeling the drugs running through his system, immobilizing him._

_“Alec!”_

_“I WON’T LET YOU HURT HIM!” Alec shrieked as he grabbed onto one of the bars of the cell, attempting to hoist himself up._

_“Alexander!”_

“Leave him alone!” Alec shouted as his eyes flew open due to the feeling of someone shaking him.

“Alexander! Alexander look at me!” A familiar voice exclaimed but Alec chose to ignore it, the only thought that was set in his mind right now was Max, where was his son?!

“Darling please look at me!” A warm hand was placed on his cheek which caused Alec to whip his head around to the owner of the said hand. Sitting on the bed was Magnus, looking extremely concerned as he watched Alec panicking.

“Magnus, Magnus where is Max?! He’s taken him from me!” Alec exclaimed as he attempted to get up from the bed, he needed to get to Max! What if that monster had done something to his baby?!

“Shh– No, no, don’t panic, love. You’re safe now.” Magnus quickly said now placing both of his hands on Alec’s face, forcing the panicked boy to look at him. His hazel eyes were full of tears, his breathing was erratic and his whole body was trembling.

“Magnus you don’t understand! Valentine he-he’s going to take him from me!” Alec explained quickly

“Hey, hey look at my eyes, love,” Magnus said gently, letting his glamour down. Alec met Magnus’ golden gaze as the warlock gently took his hands.

“You are okay, Max is okay, he is in his bed sleeping,” Magnus said gently

“But Valentine-

“Is dead, you killed him, he’s not going hurt you or Max ever again; let’s take a breath alright?” Magnus continued, he slowly coaxed Alec through some breathing exercises which finally calmed the shaken Nephilim.

“Can I… can I go see him?” Alec asked quietly

“Of course love” Magnus replied gently taking Alec’s hand, together they slowly walked out of their shared bedroom and to Max’s door. Gently, Magnus opened the door allowing Alec to peer into the darkness. Relief flooded his chest when he saw Max sound asleep in his bed.

“See? You read him a story and he was out like a light” Magnus whispered, giving Alec’s hand a squeeze. Alec slowly let go of Magnus’ hand as he walked over to his son, kneeling down and gently kissing his head.

“Goodnight my baby” he murmured softly, running his fingers across the locks on his head.

“Come on, let's go to the lounge,” Magnus said quietly, placing his hands on Alec’s shoulders. The pair soundlessly left Max’s room before heading into the living room, sitting down on the couch facing one another.

“Want to talk about it?” Magnus asked as he took of Alec’s hands again.

“It was… He was standing over me with Max in his arms and he just took him… I thought I’d never see him again” Alec mumbled, feeling tears welling in his eyes.

“Well that will never happen, Alexander, you and I will both make sure of it,” Magnus said placing a finger under Alec’s chin so he would look up. A gentle smile was on Magnus’ face which caused Alec to relax.

“Thank you” Alec sighed, a sudden rush of tiredness coming over him

“Come here,” Magnus said, opening his arms prompting Alec to scoot in. Together the pair sat there, Magnus gently running his hand through Alec’s hair as he attempted to lull the boy back to sleep.

“Nothing will ever harm you or Max again… I promise”

**Author's Note:**

> I know Alec wasn't really conscious during Max's birth but this meant to be a nightmare not a flashback, work with me here


End file.
